If We Were
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Takari. don't know how to summerize! Oneshot


**A/N: I Don't Own Digimon! I Totally Wish I Did! This Is Just An Oneshot. I Also Don't Own The Song "If We Were A Movie." By Hannah Montana.**

If We Were

Kari's POV

Hi! I'm Kari Kamiya and I have a story to tell. So grab your popcorn, soda, and sit down! Anyway, on with the story!

Well, it started out as every other school day. TK was waiting for me by my apartment so that we could walk to school together as we always did. Little did I know that my life may have never be the same again.

When we got to school. We went to our classroom to wait for class to start. When our class finally started a girl came in with our teacher, he said, "Class, we have a new student. This is Kati Manson, and she just moved here from Tokyo."

I looked over to TK who seemed to have a dreamy look in his eyes. "Ahem! Earth to TK!!!!!!!!!!" He suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Oh, sorry Kari, it's just that…"

Before he could finish his sentence Miss Kati came to sit by us.

"Hi, I'm Kati." She said as she looked at TK. "I…I….I'm TK." Tk said as he looked at her. "Well TK, you have a way with words." I suddenly grew jealous of Kati. I thought to myself, _"Me jealous? Ha! I don't even like TK! Wait, yes you do! I'll prove it next Friday when the talent show comes up.''_

I suddenly was snapped out of my thoughts by Kati. "Hi, I don't believe you introduced yourself to me properly." "Oh, sorry, I'm Kari Kamiya, TK's friend." I said looking at her.

"Nice to meet you Kari." Kati told me as she turned around to face the front of the room as did me and TK. At lunch, Kati came to sit with me and TK at our lunch table. So when Kati sat down I asked, "So, Kati, are you going to sign up for the talent show next Friday?"

"No. I just don't have any talent." Kati said looking at me. "I see. I'm going to sign up." I told her as TK came over and sat down at the table. "Hey Kari, Kati." He said as he sat by Kati. "Hey TK." Me and that bitch said together.

"Well, after school, TK, walked me home as he always did. I didn't know that Kati was behind him. "Hey, Kari!" She said as she showed up at TK's side. I said, "hey Kati." I said as I stopped. I saw her hand holding Tk's. "Hey! Let go of TK's hand!" I shouted.

I suddenly ran toward my apartment. I heard TK call, "Kari, where are you going?" I didn't answer him I just ran on home. When I got to my apartment, I ran straight to my room. I turned on my radio and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate today! This girl name Kati came to our school today. She's perfect and beautiful. Long blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile that any guy would go gaa-gaa over. I think that guy is TK. My TK! I told myself I don't like him but, my conscience is saying that I do like him. I think my conscience is right! I'm jealous of Kati! Well, I'm going to prove my love for TK at the talent show next week. I don't know. But, I do have the perfect outfit in mind. Well, the doorbell is ringing and I'm the only one home since mom's at the grocery store, dad's at work, and Tai has to stay after school for misbehaving! Even though he's seventeen! _

_Toodles,_

_Kari_

So, I got out of my room to see who was at the door when I opened it I saw……..Kati. "Hi Kati. What are you doing here?!" I snapped at her. "Sorry, if I hurt your feelings by holding TK's hand but, I do like him and…." Before she could say anymore, I slammed the door in her face.

Then, my cellphone rang I looked at the number I didn't recognize it, but I picked up the darn thing anyway. "Hello?" I asked. "Kari, it's me Kati." "Kati, how'd you get my cell number???!" I barked into the phone.

"I got it from TK and……" I hung up the phone like I did shutting the door. Then, our home phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It said: 'Apartment 32'. The people who lived in apartment thirty-two had moved out weeks ago, so someone else is living there. I figured it was Kati, so I didn't pick up.

Anyway, the next Monday at school, TK came up to me by my locker and said, "Kari, just to let you know, me and Kati are boyfriend-girlfriend now." Upon hearing this, I dropped my books for my first class on TK's foot.

"OW!!!!!!" TK said. I told TK as I picked up my history book, "I'm sorry TK, it's just…just…" before I could finish my sentence the bitch….Ms. Kati came over by me and TK. "Morning Kari." She said to me. "morning." I mumbled.

Then I slammed my locker door and headed toward my history class. As the days went by, I saw TK and Kati laughing and talking. Tk didn't walk me home any more, he didn't sit by me at lunch, call me, or even come over, even talk to me!

Well, Friday came along faster then I thought. I asked TK if he and his _"girlfriend"_ would like to come to the talent show. Kati answered for him and said that they'd come. After he said okay I headed home. (it was after school)

When I got home, I went into my closet and picked out what I was going to wear. I was going to wear a sparkled pink and black tank-top, dark blue jean with a few gemstones on it, and pink lace up high heels.

My hair, I just braided it. I had to leave for the talent show at 5:30 it was 5:15. I went on at 6:15. So my mom drove me when we left. She Tai, and my dad were going to be there also.

When I got to the school I headed straight toward the auditorium. It was 6:13 when I finally reached backstage. The kid before me was just finishing up. Then when he was done, the announcer said, "Next up we have Kari Kamiya, singing "If We Were A Movie." I then went on stage. I told the crowd, "This song is dedicated to my friend TK Takaishi." I motioned for them to start the music.

_Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic_

_Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody starstruck_

_I know, how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious _

_Instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her_

_La, la I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_For a Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing _

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black _

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together it's for real, now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing _

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black _

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

When the song was over, I could hear everyone clapping. I felt like I was a famous singer. Yea, right! When they awarded the trophies, I got first place. I was totally surprised.

I was about to head out of the school to go to my mom's car when I heard someone yell my name. "Kari!!" I turned around and I saw TK, _only _TK. "Where's Kati?" I asked snobby. "I dumped her." He replied. "Why?'' I asked.

"She just wasn't the right girl for me, and she didn't have the most beautiful singing voice as you do." He said. "Aww…thanks TK." I said. Then before either of us knew it, we were in a passionate kiss. I felt as if there was a fireworks show exploding in my body.

Me and TK enjoyed that moment. And from now on, we knew we would be a couple.

**How'd ya like it? Good, bad, great, horrible? Well, you know the drill press that teeny purple button. U know u want to!**

**-PrincessOfTheDigimon**


End file.
